Monchele at the SAGS
by welovelea1
Summary: A little drabble of Monchele getting ready for the SAG Awards *Complete*


_**Hi guys just thought I'd write a quick little Monchele drabble at the SAG Awards... please review ;)**_

"Babe?" Cory said as he entered Lea's living room "Where were you? I missed our morning snuggles" he said turning the corner and finally finding Lea sat at the island in the kitchen with Estee. Now feeling embarrassed saying greeting her too.

"I'm sorry baby" Lea said pouting, getting up off her stool and walking towards him "You just, you looked so peaceful and I didn't wanna wake you" She said finally reaching up on her tiptoes placing a quick kiss on Cory's lips. "Plus you know how long it takes for me to get ready compared to you and... ya know i called Estee so we didn't have to rush as much this morning. so later i could spend time with you" she said kissing him again just a little more deeply.

Cory sat down at the island for a morning coffee as the girls talked lip-gloss and shoes. He never really understood lip-gloss but all he could do now was stare at Lea's lips as they talked. Cory loved just being in the same room as his girlfriend, they didn't have to be doing anything special but just be in each other's company.

She placed her hand on his thigh and kissed his lips "We're gonna get me ready now" she smiled before continuing "If the door goes it's the rest of my fabulous dream team" she giggled before hopping off the stool with Estee and darting off to the other end of the house. but not without Estee shouting "And Cor, no interruptions" she laughed, it was an inside joke that every time Lea had to get ready Cory would sneak up behind her if left alone peppering kisses on her shoulder from behind and... stalling them.

"Love you" Lea winked "Behave!"

About an hour and a half past and Cory hadn't seen Lea. she'd been in her/now their bedroom for all this time, meanwhile he had showered and dressed in his tux now watching the hockey game. All of the 'Dream Team' as Lea called them had arrived over an hour ago and all he could hear was hairdryers and Lea's adorable little laugh from the distance.

He tried to picture what her dress looked like. Lea had tortured him not giving him any ideas after the time she'd worn the long black maxi dress with the lacey cutouts. Two hours had past the game was nearly over and twitter was going crazy with pictures from his fellow cast on their way with either their closest friend or beloved, as well as mentions for fans asking if he was going with Lea.

Just as he was about to get up he heard the bedroom door open followed by four different voices and lea's infectious laugh. Then she appeared. Lea was dressed in a stunning hot pink Valentino dress with her hair straight and shiny. She looked like a picture and he was speechless. "L-Lea...Baby you...you look stunning" he said taking her hand in his, making her blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she giggled "Why've I got such a handsome boyfriend?" lacing their fingers.

Without a second longer he took her in a long passionate kiss, practically smudging her lip-gloss all over his. before bringing his mouth up to her ear "I can't wait to show you how much i love it!" sending shivers down her spine as his hot breathe blew across her ear.

"Ok Cory! We don't want to know about any of that after last time" Melanie said without holding back a laugh at their expense. Before Lea turned back "I can't wait either" and kissed below his ear, giving him the same effect she felt.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers not before taking a picture of the team for Lea to tweet as well as her and Estee, walking to their limo parked outside, after Lea thanked everyone and kissed all their cheeks.

"Come here, i need to take a picture of you!" Lea said as they seated. "You're too perfect" once the picture was taken Lea couldn't help herself as she posted it to twitter 'Here we come! :) #**SAGawards2013**'

"I love you so much" he said pouring all the love he felt into one kiss before they stepped out of the limo.

"I love you too" she said smiling at how they've become. "Come on my hot date, lets takes some pics" she giggled as they walked hand in hand down the carpet.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Please let me know. It means so much to me it honestly does! 3**_

_**Review below. Until next time 3**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
